Shattered
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: My version of Farfies past... oo kinda violent in the beggining...


Shattered

By K-chan^-^

Disclaimer: Dinna own Weiss ne?

Warnings: Meh.. not many.. violence… oh and swearing.. but that's normal ne?

_Italics_ = vision/characters thoughts

"…with that said, what is the formula for finding the sum of an infinite geometric series?"  The teacher looked around the room for a show of hands, no one volunteered.  Sighing she singled someone out.  "Miss Kisara?"

A girl in the third row was hunched over her desk scribbling on her paper, looking like she was taking notes.  The teacher cleared her throat and prompted again, "Miss Kisara?"  

The young man that sat beside the girl leaned over and elbowed her.  "Eka-chan… Kamiya-sensei has called on you…" he whispered catching her attention.

The girl sat up abruptly, "hai, Kamiya-sensei!"

The teacher rolled her eyes.  "Miss Kisara, do try to pay attention.  What is the formula for finding the sum of an infinite geometric series?"

"Um…"  The honey blond girl chewed on her bottom lip.  "Er…"

"Did you do the homework Ayeka?"

"Hai!  Ano…I did but…" trailing off she coughed nervously, suddenly a loud ringing sounded through the classroom.

Everyone looked around to identify the source of the ringing.  Ayeka grimaced as she pulled out the offending object.  The teacher shot her a look that promised detention.  Cursing, she answered.  "Moshi moshi, Ayeka speaking…"

"Eka-chan!"  The young man's normally calm voice sounded frantic and edgy.

"Nag-" she glanced beside her, "Naoe-kun?!  Why aren't you at school?"

"Eka-chan…" Voices in the background could be heard.

"Nagi!  Damn it brat get off the phone and help us!"

"Grab him Shuldig!"

"I'm _trying_ Brad…FUCK!"

Completely forgetting who sat beside her, Ayeka demanded,  "Nagi-kun!  Doushitano?!"

"He's lost it Eka… for real this time.  Brad and Shuldig are taking him to a sanitarium, they can't control him.  He has destroyed the apartment…"

"Ittai...??  Honto?!"

"God damn it Nagi!  Get off the fucking phone!"

Ayeka flinched at the sounds of crashing that sounded from the other end.  "Nagi-kun listen to me… don't let them take him anywhere, do you hear me?  Stall them at _all_ costs, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Wakatta, demo… hurry Eka… I don't know how long I can hold them off… or how long they can hold him back…"

She rubbed a hand over her face.  "Just promise me you wont let them leave until I get there."

"I promise."

Hanging up the phone Ayeka stood and gathered her things.  "Where do you think your going Miss Kisara?" the teacher asked in a disapproving tone.

Ayeka sighed and bowed respectively.  "Gomen nasai Kamiya-sensei, but there is a family emergency…"

The young man that sat beside her narrowed his eyes slightly, family emergency?  Yeah right.

"Fine, Omi will give you your homework.  Good luck."

She thanked the teacher and scurried out of the room.  Just after she disappeared out the door, the boy that sat beside hers hand shot up.  "Kamiya-sensei!  I must go as well."

Rolling her eyes for the second time that day, she waved the young man out. 

The young woman ran down the street, pushing people out of the way, her uniform skirt blowing in the bitter December wind.  She shivered involuntarily, damn it was cold and she forgot her sweatshirt in her locker.  Pushing her backpack back into place she pushed by another person then cut down an ally.  She stopped at the exit to the ally to catch her breath.  Panting hard she glanced down at her watch, ten minutes since Nagi called.  _I hope he managed to hold them off.  _Taking a deep breath she took off running again.  After she had been running for fifteen minutes she came to the base of a tall apartment building, wasting no time she tore up the stairs to the top floor.  The door at the top of the stairs slammed open and she rushed through it and down the hall.  _Almost there…_  Ayeka kicked the last obstacle open and stopped in the doorway in utter shock and horror.

Before her, the normally emasculate apartment lay in shambles.  Shattered glass from mirrors and pictures littered the floor of the hallway.  The walls sported large holes from where bodies and body parts had been smashed up against them.  Cautiously stepping around the glass, she picked her way down the hall to the main living room.  Ayeka gasped at the sight, this room like the hall was trashed, Nagi hadn't been exaggerating.  The couch and chair were ripped to shreds.  Glass littered the floor here too, the walls also dented.  The television lay face down on the floor in the middle of the room, obviously having been ripped from its place in the entertainment center.  That same entertainment center scattered in chunks across the room.  She didn't even want to look in the kitchen.

A loud crash followed by shouts from one of the back bedrooms brought her back to reality.  Wasting no time she scrambled over the mess and headed to the back of the penthouse.  She came to an abrupt halt in front of the open door of Nagi's bedroom.  This room like all the others was destroyed.  Books and paper were shredded all over the room, the blinds that had once covered the window rested in a crumpled heap in front of it.  Posters that had once graced the walls were ripped, half hanging on the now dented wall.  Ayeka shook her head and stepped inside the room.  The scene before her was worse than any shattered mirror, dented wall or ripped furniture.   Two men struggled fiercely with a third, while a younger man stood and watched, being helplessly outsized.  The tall American's glasses were nowhere to be found and a large purple bruise was forming under one of his eyes.  The fiery haired man was less fortunate.  The sleeves of his tailored suit were ripped off showing the cuts that adorned his arms.  From the way one of the gashes was glinting, she judged there was glass embedded there.  His face was bruised and cut as well. The third man's elbow shot out and the German dodged.   Growling, the silver haired one slammed into the American throwing him off balance and into a wall.  Brad's body slammed into the desk with a loud crash, sending various items to the floor.

Ayeka's hand shot to her mouth, her eyebrows shooting up from the shock and horror of it.  "Kami-sama…" she whispered.

None of the occupants of the room had noticed she had entered, but did when they heard a small whisper from the doorway.  They're attention immediately turning to the door.   "Koneko-chan?  What the fuck are you doing here?"  the German demanded.

She took a step closer.  "What's going on here?" she countered, confusion stealing into her voice.

"Stay back."  Brad commanded, pushing away from the desk.

The shock turning to confusion, Ayeka's eyebrows furrowed as she continued closer.  Her eyes locked with the yellow eye of the silver haired Irishman, who stayed crouched on the floor watching her.  "Farfie-kun…" she called softly, her voice pleading.

She reached out, but was jerked back forcefully by Brad.  Her neck snapped back and her head spun for a moment.  A growl came from the crouched man.  "I said stay back.  He's dangerous Eka."  Brad growled in her ear.

"Iie…he's not…" She shook her head in denial.  She struggled against the hold that he had clamped down on her.  "Let me go Brad-kun, I will stop this."

The hold only tightened.  "No.  He doesn't know who you are, who any of us is.  He is beyond reasoning with Ayeka.  You will only get hurt trying."

"Iie…"  

"He needs to be locked away, he's not stable."

The struggling intensified when she watched as Shuldig was thrown into Nagi and both crashed into the wall.  "Let me go Brad…" she pleaded desperately.

The American didn't answer, but turned and pushed her against the wall.  "You're not making this any easier Eka."

Her eyes drifted close and she stopped struggling.  "I'm sorry Brad…" she whispered.  

All of a sudden Brad's hold on her ceased and he doubled over grasping his head.  Ayeka opened her eyes and looked down at him apologetically.  She then stepped over him and towards the other three.  "Farfarello…" she called softly.

He didn't acknowledge her at all and kept his gaze fixed on the two that were picking themselves up off the floor.   She stepped in front of the two and locked her gaze with his, only his gaze seemed to pass through her.  "Farfie…"

A hand clamped down on her arm, she shook it off.  "He doesn't see you.  Get back before you make it worse." A voice hissed in her ear.

"No!" she exclaimed stubbornly pushing the tall German away.

Just as she pushed him away, the figure crouched on the floor darted out and tackled her to the floor.  With her arm still half extended, Ayeka landed on her side underneath him, a sickening crack sounding from under her.  Pain shot like flames on a piece of kindling up her left arm.  Groaning slightly she clenched her teeth and eyes tightly shut in an effort to control the pain.  She felt herself being lifted into a lap.  Slowly her eyes opened and she was confronted by an eye that was more pain filled than her arm.  Reaching out with her good hand, she touched the side of his face.  As soon as her skin came in contact with his a vision jolted into her mind.

_There was blood everywhere.  It splattered the walls and ceiling, and pooled on the floor.  A sobbing was coming from another room.  I wandered toward the sound, studying the red stained walls and carpet with morbid fascination.  Stepping into the next room, I quickly identified the sound.  A small albino boy, sat in the middle of what looked like the kitchen sobbing into his arms.  His hair was matted with blood, and his arms, legs and cloths streaked with it.  In his small hand he clutched a very large knife, in which the crimson fluid dripped off the end.  Around him lay three bodies.  The body of dark haired teenage girl lay to his left, a large hole gaped in her chest and precious life fluid pooled around her.  To the little boy's right a woman, about 35 lay with her throat cut and a gash in her stomach.  Her lifeless hands grasped the stomach wound and her pale yellow eyes were rolled back in her head, dark mahogany hair brushed her temples.  The man in front of him, I had to turn away and resist the urge to throw up.  In my years of being an assassin, I had never seen something so grotesque.  A large bullet hole placed in the middle of the man's forehead stared back at her menacingly, only being partly covered by his silver bangs.  His emerald eyes were wide and unblinking, he had his throat slashed and several large gashes and holes through out his anatomy, pieces of his entrails spread about him.  I gagged.  What had happened here?  I took a step forward, avoiding the dead woman's body and carefully knelt down beside the boy.  Reaching out I tentevely touched the little boy's hair.  He jerked away, causing me to land on my bottom roughly.  "Who are you??." The little boy hissed, his yellow eyes whirling with suppressed insanity.  "Ye shouldn't be here…" his whirling eyes turned to the bodies around him.  Suddenly he started to scream and thrash.  "Nay!  Ye'll not have me as well!  I'll kill ye God!  I **kill** you!"_

_I scurried back in horror, me hands slipping on the congealing blood.  As soon as my back was against the cupboards I watched in terror as he kicked and thrashed against an unseen force._

Jerking back to her own consciousness, Ayeka realized she was being held by a new person.  Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the struggling Brad and Shuldig, who were trying to contain a thrashing Farfarello.  "Stop!" she yelled, but they ignored her.  "Nagi, put me down!  I have to stop them!  They're making him worse!"  She squirmed in the young mans hold.

"Iie Eka-chan, you'll just hurt yourself worse.  We have to get you to a hospital, your arm…" he said quietly trying to urge her to the door.

"Shwartz!"  

All five occupants of the room froze and their heads pivoted to the door.  Fujimiya Aya stood in the doorway, katana drawn, with Yohji, Ken and a concerned Omi standing behind him.  Nagi let her go.  "What are you doing here?" she asked the men in the doorway.  "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you." Came the flat reply from the leader, who was narrowing his eyes at the four men inside the room.

"I followed you Eka, I knew there was no _family_ emergency, and I knew the name."  Omi frowned at her.

Ayeka shook her head violently.  "No, you don't understand you need to leave he's-"

Farfarello grabbed a knife that lay amongst the rubble and launched himself at Aya.  "Die!"

"NO!!!!!!!" she screamed and threw herself in front of the red haired assassin.

The blade slid cleanly through, just under her arm socket.  Metal deflected off bone and she was once again flung to the floor.  Her face drained of all colour, her eyes wide and glazed over.  The whole room froze.  Time started again when the hand that was still curled around the handle of the knife, pulled the knife out and the owner pulled her against him.  Blood was gushing out of the wound and soaking into his leather vest, but he held her closer, paying no attention to the blood.  "Call the ambulance Omi!" commanded Aya.

The blond young man pulled out a small phone, dialled 911 and proceeded to confer with the person on the other line.

Farfarello clutched her motionless body against him, his head bent over her, his translucent tears dripping onto her blood soaked shirt.  Yohji pushed past Aya and glared at Shuldig and Brad.  They glared back then stepped to the mourning Irishman, each grasped on of his arms, while Yohji pulled the limp girl from his arms.   As soon as she was safely in the arms of the lanky blond, Shuldig and Brad hauled Farfarello to his feet and pulled him away from Yohji and Ayeka.  He put up no fight, not even raising his head.

Rushing footsteps sounded down the hall and Ken, Aya and Omi were roughly shoved aside by Paramedics and a gurney pushed through.  Hurriedly they pulled Ayeka away from Yohji and strapped her to the bed.  One pulled out a radio and messaged the hospital.  "We got a Japanese female, 17 or 18 years of age, what looks like a broken left arm or wrist and a sever stab wound to the right shoulder area.  She's losing a lot of blood."

_Bra-d…_ a soft voice entered the Americans head, his eyes darted toward the stretcher.  _Please… don't lock him away… he…_ The voice faded as the girl on the bed fell in to unconsciousness.

With one last glare Aya and Yohji followed the bed out of the apartment, leaving Shudig, Brad and Nagi to deal with the newly arrived police.

_White.  Endless white.  The shocking smell of hospital cleaning chemicals and bleach invaded my senses, bringing tears to my eyes.  My blurry vision came into focus and I found myself staring down an endless corridor.  The floor was drab linoleum –white, save for the small flecks of granite grey.  The walls of the never ending tunnel were, like everything else, a sea of white.  Doors lined each side, each containing a single window with a sliding panel over it and a large lock.  The sounds hit me next, low moans and high pitched screams lingered around my ears as much as the continual white did my eyes.  I started slowly down the long corridor, carefully training my eyes straight ahead as to avoid the sights that may confront me should I look at the doors.  The hallway didn't end as I approached a block in it.  It was not a wall as I had first believed, but a set of large doors that dwarfed me with their superior size.  My head came up to the beginning of the large bullet proof plexiglass windows that were centered in each of the door.  Standing staring at the door, the cries and screams centered on me.  They surrounded me like a blanket, smothering, I tried to block them out with my hands, but they echoed in my head, this wasn't the first time I cursed my gift.  Desperatly seeking silence, I grasped the handle of one of the large doors and tugged.  The door  sprung open easily and I slipped through.  The first thing that hit me was the absolute silence.  Nothing stirred, not even the surrounding air.  Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a large window that was situated down the hall.  In the last section of the hall I had seen no windows except the small panel windows on each of the doors.  There were no doors in this section, only one that sat before the large window.  Passing the door I found the window, wasn't a window at all, but a large mirror.  I peered at my reflection, something was wrong.  The reflection staring back at me was one of a child.  The eyes of a  little girl in the mirror blinked at me and frowned.  I realized then that the little girl was me.  Her large cerulean eyes were wide and frightened.  Where am I?  And why am I here?  The mirror in front of me started to shift and I stepped back in surprise.  Since when do mirrors change?  The mirror was now clear glass, revealing a glaring white room.  I couldn't see anything but the top of the stuffed walls and the flat ceiling, the window was too high.  I placed my hands on the ledge and tried to lift myself up to see what to room contained, but my small arms couldn't lift my weight high enough to see over the edge.  Sighing I gave up, dropping my hands to my side again.  There must be a purpose for me being here, where-ever here is.  I had a feeling it had to do with what was in that room.  A sudden noise that came from further down the hall caught my attention.  Orderlies, dressed in pure white uniforms were coming toward me.  I froze.  What happens if they see me?  However they didn't seem to see me.   They stopped right beside me and looked into the window.  One of them carried a clip board and was writing on it.  The other one muttered something then took a card out of his jacket and stepped past me and opened the door.  When the door opened and he stepped through, I took the opportunity and slipped in behind him.  The white blinded me at first and I was forced to close my eyes.  Slowly I cracked them open bit by bit.  Once my eyes adjusted to the overwhelming brightness, I looked around.  There was nothing but white everywhere.  The walls were stuffed and padded, same the floor.  In one of the corner a little boy sat, a white straight jacket held his arms against him, and his head was bent.  I recognized the silver hair instantly.  He, like me was a child, he looked to be two or three years older than my present state, I guessed about ten or eleven.  He didn't look up when the orderly addressed him.  I was shocked when the man nudged the boy in the corner with his foot and said something particularly nasty.  The boy didn't move, I got the feeling that he was sedated, why else wouldn't react?  That assumption was thrown out the window when the boy raised his head and watched the man's retreating back.  His yellow eyes were narrowed dangerously and promised murder.  I took a step back despite myself.  The orderlies didn't seem to be able to see me, I wondered if he could.  His eyes shifted and centered on me.  All doubt fled my mind.  His eyes widened slightly for a second then narrowed again.  "It's you."_

_I had no idea what to say to that.  His eyes were narrowed, but no longer did they carry that intent of murder they had when they were focused on the back of the orderly.  "Yo-you know me?"_

_"You are that girl.  Ye were there." His eyes hardened at the last little bit._

_I blinked, what did he mean?  Then I remembered he vision I had when he had accidentally tackled me instead of Shu.  That disturbingly bloody scene, deep in Farfarello's unconscious mind.  Was that where I was now?  But…if my mind is here, where was my body?  What had happened after I was stabbed?_

_"Who are you?"_

_His question brought me out of my musings.  I looked at him and came forward slowly.  It puzzled me why he didn't know me, I didn't look **that** different as a child.  "My name is Ayeka."_

_"I don't have a name."  He looked away.  A expression passed his face briefly, almost as he was in pain for a split second.  "I thought ye were a spectre, a figment of me imagination."_

_I came closer frowning in curiosity.  "Why?"_

_His eyes once again shifted to me.  He studied me with a calm gaze.  His eyes were empty and his expression blank.  "I havena seen ye since then.  The orderlies canna see ye neither.  What are ye?"_

_Causiously I sat beside him, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.  "I don't know…"_

_He shifted, trying to move his arms around but failing miserably.  He muttered some gaelic curses and settled.  I looked up and tilted my head at him.  "Would you like me to remove that?"  I asked pointing to the straight jacket._

_He jerked his head to face me and looked at me sharply.  "Why would ye do that?"_

_I raised an eyebrow at him.  "You look uncomfortable."_

_He squirmed away from the wall and allowed me to slide in behind him.  I began undoing the straps that fastened the sleeves to the back.  "Ye know I'm crazy." He stated calmly._

_I giggled in spite of myself.  "That never stopped me before…" I murmured under my breath._

_Pulling the last strap away I helped him pull the jacket over his head.  As soon as it had landed on the other side of the room, he spun around and pinned me to the wall so fast I didn't have time to blink.  His hands held my arms at my sides and pushed me against the padded wall.  His face drew so close to mine that I could feel his breath fan the bridge of my nose and my cheeks.  I looked into his eyes with no fear, truthfully I felt none.  I didn't know this boy, but I knew the man.  Not even his unconscious would harm me, I was the one thing that he could not damage, I have yet to figure out why.  He cuts himself, enjoys hurting and killing others, but never, since that I took that bullet for him, has he laid a harmful hand on me.  As I stared at him with calm fearless eyes and odd expression crossed his face.  "Ye are not afraid of me?"_

_"No."_

_The hands that held my arms tightened their grip and pushed further.  "Ye should be.  I could kill you in an instant."_

_"Could and would are two different things."  I knew I was pushing it._

_His nostrils flared and one of his hands came up and grasped my throat.  "Ye mock me."_

_"Iie." His grip wasn't hard enough to actually cut off the entire air flow.  Then I felt it.  Something was tugging at me, a call almost.  I knew my time here had ended.  I smiled at him.  "What am I to call you?"_

_"I was called Jei.  But like I said, I have no name."_

_My smile grew a little and I nodded slightly – what I could in his grasp.  "Bye bye then Jei-kun…" I whispered as I drew away from his unconscious, I could feel the boy's confusion. _

Pain was the first thing to hit her upon her return to consciousness.  Both her arms throbbed in pain and she was unable to move.  She could feel plastic tubes wrapped around her face and shoved down her throat.  How long was she out?  It only felt like maybe 20 minutes, but then when you're in someone else's mind time moves at a different pace.  Around her feet scuffed the linoleum floor, there were more than one judging from the amount of noise.  Her eyelids felt impossibly heavy and her mind was cloudy.  _What kinda drugs am I on?_ She thought, struggling to open her eyes.  In her mind she could faintly hear the mumblings of the other occupants of the room.  She then remembered exactly why she hated drugs – they destroyed her mental block.  Listening for a moment to the voices in her head she discovered that this was not a single room, but had another patient in it.  _Oh great, _she thought, _I'll have to listen to a sick person whine out loud and in my head._  She groaned audibly at the thought.

"Eka?" a voice from above her called.  The voice sounded faint and far away.

Ayeka cracked her eyes open, then snapped them shut against the offending bright light.  Feeling someone take her hand she ventured to open them again, this time keeping them open a sliver.  "Ken-kun?" her voice was hoarse and she croaked more than spoke.  

Dark bangs framed concerned chocolate brown eyes.  The young mans mouth was pressed into a worried frown.  "How do you feel?"

Her lips twitched a bit but did not have the energy to summon a smile.  "Like I have been hit by a truck."

"Well I can see why, you _were_ run over, but not by a truck."

Ayeka's eyes drifted shut once more in effort to ward off the reprimanding tone that crept into Ken's voice.  "Ken-kun I-"

"Gomen Eka-chan," he interrupted abruptly, looking sheepish.  "I didn't mean chastise you, you just woke up, we should be glad for that."

Her eyes popped open.  "Doushite??"

His eyebrows furrowed into a deep worried frown.  "Ayeka.  The doctors – they- they weren't sure you were going to wake up."

"Nani??  Why?!"

Brown eyes turned away.  "The knife… it hit a major artery… you lost a lot blood."

"Ken…" her eyes, dark from the effects of the pain killers, centered on his downcast face.  "What do you mean by _lots_?"

"They had to give you a transfusion and they weren't sure if the new blood would take.  There was no time to get filtered pure blood from the hospital stores…"  Ken's face continued to stare that their linked fingers, fear, relief and weariness mixing in his voice.

"Ken-kun…"

"Eka-chan, we were so worried!  If Aya hadn't have had the same blood type…"

Her eyes sharpened and her hand clenched around his.  "Ken-kun, what are you saying?"

Finally lifting his head, Ken's eyes met hers.  Tears were welled in the corners and red brushed his cheeks.  "Aya-kun sponsored the transfusion."

Ayeka's eyes widened slightly and a blush crept over her pale cheeks.  "How long have I been out?"

Ken sighed a bit and leaned back in the chair he was occupying, stretching out his muscles.  "About forty eight hours I think."

"I see."

Sitting straight again he brushed a hand through his unruly hair.  "There were no empty double rooms or any single rooms so you had to be put in this one.  Aya will be released today I think."

She closed her eyes and sighed, she was so tired but felt no compulsion to sleep.  "Where is Aya-kun then?"

"Two doors down."

"Sa… Omi-kun and Yo-tan?"

As she spoke the curtain surrounding the bed was drawn back a bit and a blond head poked in.

"Kenken, how is she today?"

Ayeka looked up as the lanky blond stepped through the opening, followed closely by a shorter blond.  Ken turned his head and smiled at the two men then nodded toward the bed.  "See for yourself."

Both men's eyes lit up as they landed on the girl.  "Eka-chan!"

"Hello Yo-tan," she croaked, eyes drooping, but smiling none the less.

"Eka-chan!  Daijoubu?" exclaimed Omi, crossing over to the other side of the bed.

"Ahh…hai Omi-kun, I'll be alright."

The young man's eyebrows raised a bit and tears threatened to overthrow his crystal blue eyes.

"Kami-sama Omi!"  Yohji exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"What?" Omi replied, wiping the tears from his eyes hastily with his sleeve, sniffling despite the not so subtle mockery from the older assassin.

Ayeka coughed in an attempt to laugh.  The two stopped bickering and turned their attention quickly to the smiling girl on the bed.  "Yo-tan, leave Omi-kun alone ne?"

Seeing that she was fine, Yohji waved his hand dismissively.  "Ya, ya…"

"Yohji did you talk to the doctors about Aya?" Ken asked, looking up at the blond who stood just behind him.

Yohji barked a laugh and put down the flower pot that he had been carrying.  "These are from Naomi-san.  She said she was sorry she couldn't visit you herself, but she has to run rehearsal."

"Tell her I said thank you."

He nodded gently.  "About Aya.  Me'n Omi stopped by his room before coming here.  He gets released in a couple of hours, though he is still too weak to walk.  If you ask me I think the only reason they're letting him out early is that he's driving them nuts."

"Yohji-kun!"

Yohji shrugged off Omi's sharp reprimand.  "He has all the nurses scared out of their wits of him.  Too bad, cause they're really cute…"

Omi and ken simultaneously rolled their eyes, while Ayeka once more attempted to laugh.  Pain shot down her right shoulder causing her to grit her teeth and flinch visibly.

"Eka-chan are you alright?"

When the wave of pain subsided, Ayeka relaxed and opened her eyes again.  "Yeah, just tried to do too much too soon I suppose."

Yohji peered over his sunglasses, frowning.  His thoughts flooded her mind.  The pent up anxiety and worry washed over her, despite her attempt to block it out.  She could feel the underlying anger in his thoughts.  "Gomen Nasai, Yohji-kun…"

The frown in his eyes vanished instantly, being replaced by soft confusing.  "Nanda?"

She coughed, pain once again shooting down her arm, her breath caught in her throat.  "You're angry.  I suppose you have right to be.  I'm sorry I caused you to worry."

His eyes hardened and narrowed.  "It wasn't you.  Know that none of us is angry at you little one."  Stepping around Ken's chair, he knelt beside the bed, and ran his hand through her bangs.

Ayeka was silent, what should she say?  Nothing she could say could change their opinion of _them_, nothing could stop them from hating _them_ either.  An uncomfortable silence settled over the four.  Finally, being unable to take it anymore, Ken stood abruptly.  "I…uh… am going to see if Aya is ready to sign out yet…" he muttered and exited the small stall.

Yohji glance up and waved his hand absently, but remained in his kneeling position.  Omi walked around the bed and sat down in Ken's vacated chair.  Ayeka struggled to keep her eyes open.  Fatigue was coursing through her body and tugging at her mind.  Yohji absently twirled a piece of her honey hair around his finger.  "Eka-chan."

"Hmm…?"  She looked at Omi, who sat dozing in the chair then at Yohji who was focused on her.

"Go to sleep."

"Mm… what about Aya?"

He smiled softly.  "Koori-sama will still be around when you wake up… besides, he wants you to get your rest."

She smiled, and closed her eyes again, allowing the IV induced drugs to pull her into the darkness.


End file.
